memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vas'deletham class
| Image = Winged Defender.jpg | Affiliation = Romulan Imperial Star Navy | Type = cruiser | Service period = 23rd century | Length = 187 meters | Width = 293 meters | Height = 94 meters | Crew = 348 to 350 | Maxspeed = warp 9 | Cruspeed = warp 7 | Armaments = 8 disruptor emitters, either 1 plasma weapon launcher or 3 photon torpedo launchers | Defences = deflector shields, cloaking device | Auxiliary Craft = 2 Romulan shuttlecraft | altimage = Wingdef1.jpg }} The V30-class (also known as the Vas'deletham-class, translated as Winged Defender-class) was a series of class XII Romulan cruiser starships in Imperial Star Navy service around the time of the 23rd century. Specifications The type 1 Vas'deletham vessels crewed 350, while the type-2 model reduced this to 348. These vessels docked two shuttlecraft, and possessed seven transporter rooms, with four 6-person personnel transporter stages, two large-scale emergency transporters and a single cargo transporter. The V30''s measure 187 meters in length, 293 meters in width and 94 meters in height, with the type-1 vessels having a weight of 200,100 metric tons and the type-2 ships upgraded to 202,200 tons. The vessels have a cargo storage capacity of 40 SCU (standard cargo units), or 2,000 metric tons. Control computers on board were of the R6M type. The ''V30 had two RWG-1 warp nacelles, with an cruising speed of warp seven and a maximum speed of warp 9. The impulse engines were of the RIE-3 type. The ships were defended by RSL type deflectors. There was a distinction in armament between the two known modifications of Winged Defender''s. Both variants were equipped with eight RB-9 disruptor emitters with arcs of fire in all directions, while the type-1 was equipped with a forward plasma weapon launcher of the RPL-3 design, while the type-2 ''V30 was equipped with three RP-3 photon torpedo launchers (two forward and one aft). The ships had a variable-geometry wing that could change position depending on flight modes, and were equipped with the RCE model cloaking device. The V30 type-1 series entered service around reference stardate 2/17, with over twenty ships constructed for the Romulan government, with the type-2 series numbering around 15 vessels built built between its introduction on stardate 2/19 and the mid 2280s. New vessels are constructed at a rate of seven per year. These vessels had never engaged Federation forces in combat during their first few decades of service, but were reputed to be victorious over many comparable Klingon vessels. The V30 was never deployed alone, usually flying in formation with support vessels on patrols, mostly along Romulan borders. While the V30 was thought to be roughly equivalent to the Federation Starfleet heavy cruiser, the presence of multiple other combat vessels was thought to represent a tactical superiority. The ships were named for the vas'deletham ("winged defender") bird which is native to Remus, an animal that is vicious and deadly in the protection of its nest. ( ) :Reference stardate 2/17 roughly corresponds to the late 2270s decade on the standard timeline. During the late 23rd century, ships of this class were the flagships of the Romulan fleet and were deployed along border areas as a deterrent to potential incursions into Romulan space. Starfleet outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone began to observe Winged Defender-class cruisers patrolling the border in the late 2270s. ( ) Known vessels Appendices Background The Winged Defender is one of several Klingon and Romulan ship classes originally designed for the FASA RPG that were revived in the }}.'' Connections Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Vas'deletham class starships Category:Cruiser classes